


【Ra'sTim】Take You Down

by backwardheads



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Creepy Ra's al Ghul, M/M, One-Sided Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul is being a Nice Guy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardheads/pseuds/backwardheads
Summary: “恶，拉斯，你在想什么。我的意思是我会把你锁在地牢里，然后在你面前跳艳舞，让你因为鸡巴过硬而死——这不算杀人，应该不算吧，B？B？你没事吧？你的脸看起来好红。”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 17





	【Ra'sTim】Take You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ra's al Ghul/Tim Drake, 一句话的DamiTim  
> P52背景，OOC雷文; 看清CP，不喜点×，谢谢各位

“拉斯！拉斯！他妈的！”提姆大叫，“放开我！”

“拉斯，放开他。”蝙蝠侠脸色阴沉地降落在他们前面，拦住了他们的去路。其他蝙蝠家族的成员正在逐一追上来。

“他妈的，拉斯！”提姆又挣扎了一下，用脚狠狠提了几下对方，但恶魔头子只是亲昵地拍了拍他的小屁股：“安静，提摩西。”

“发生了什么？”红头罩举着枪，语气介于兴奋和暴躁之间，“为什么突然所有人都朝着这个方向跑？为什么所有人都在追——为什么那个家伙把替代品扛在肩上？！”

“恶，这是什么，提米？”夜翼发出一声介于惊吓和惊恐之间的叫声，提姆从来不知道他可以把声音拔得这么尖，他听起来就和尖叫鸡一样——对，也许韦恩集团应该出个玩具，夜翼造型的尖叫鸡，提姆要把他放在达米安的被窝里。

“这是……拉斯·艾尔·古尔？你们见过的？恶魔之首？达米安的外祖父？好几次差点杀死我们或者毁灭哥谭的那个——放我下来，拉斯，我保证不会再跑了。”

”你最好这么做，提摩西。“拉斯把提姆从肩上放下来，声音里洋溢着过了头的宠爱，将提姆搂在怀里的动作也过于熟练，”否则你的家人性命不保。“

”不，这到底是怎么回事，B？“夜翼惊慌失措地冲蝙蝠侠大喊，”提姆中魔法了？还是我们在哪个变态色情狂的梦境里？B？B？“

”冷静点，迪克，别总是大惊小怪的。“提姆耸肩，“抱歉让你们以这种方式知道，但这并不是我的错。我猜那时候没人真正关心在我身上发生了什么。夜翼在忙着扮演蝙蝠侠，恶魔崽忙着当罗宾，红头罩忙着杀人，布鲁斯在忙着……死？对不起B，当时我忙着满世界找你，只有拉斯愿意相信我并帮助我。所以，你懂得，他答应我的请求，我答应他的请求——至少他提供了我很不错的房间，床很软。”

达米安握着武士刀，脸上的表情看起来同时想砍掉什么人的脑袋，又或者把自己的耳朵削掉以避免听到自己养兄和祖父上过床的细节。

“但是，我没有打算加入他的鬼鬼祟祟联盟，现在没有，以后也不会有。不用担心，B，我会一直给你打工直到过劳死。”提姆冲蝙蝠侠抛了一个嘲讽意味过于显著的媚眼，“而你，艾尔·古尔先生，你的麻烦大了。”

“我什么也没做。”达米安小声嘟囔。

“不是在和你说话，恶魔崽。”提姆龇牙咧嘴地咆哮了一下，“你是个混蛋，拉斯。”

拉斯不为所动，他改用双手将提姆整个搂在怀里，用嘴唇轻轻地磨蹭着男孩的脸。恶魔之首饶有兴趣地观察着韦恩吃了蟑螂般的表情，这给他的快乐不亚于他亲自杀了蝙蝠侠：“提摩西，我不认为你能威胁到我。”

提姆像生气的小猫一样冲他皱起脸：“我要炸掉你的基地，双倍的。”

拉斯拍了拍他：“如果那能让你高兴的话，吾爱，我很乐意牺牲掉几个据点。”

“噢，告诉我这不是真的。”夜翼看起来要晕掉了，”我一定在梦里。头罩，冲我开枪，我死了一定就会醒过来了。”

”嘘，迪基，让提米说下去。“红头罩出手捂迪克的嘴，因所有蝙蝠家的成员吃屎般的痛不欲生表情异常亢奋。这个夜晚简直超乎所值。

”谢谢你，头罩。“提姆假惺惺地道谢，像只小豹子一样因拉斯的抚摸不停扭来扭曲，“就是，你们懂的，每个月有那么几天，我和拉斯约会，这样他就同意不那么经常地骚扰哥谭或者给我下毒什么的。”

“还有做爱，提摩西，别躲躲藏藏的。你在我面前可从不害羞。”拉斯看起来得意洋洋——可能完全因为布鲁斯看起来要被自己噎死了一样。

“好，好。”提姆暴躁地翻了一个白眼，“做爱，性交，行房，随便什么。你是个疯子。”

“提摩西，我记得我把你调教得比这更好。”

“重要吗，拉斯？你把我公寓里的所有衣服都被换成了诡异的深V领！见鬼！没有一件衣服遮得住我的乳头——头罩！”提姆像鹰隼一样把头甩过来看着蝙蝠家族，“把该死的枪放下。”

“对不起，提米，这就收。限制级谈话让我条件反射。”红头罩看起来被恶心到但同时诡异的兴奋——提姆猜他只是因为看到布鲁斯脑溢血般的表情而兴奋。

“拉斯，你别想在接下来几个月操到我的屁股。”

他的家人在他面前统统发出窒息的呻吟。

“我很确定你做不到这点，提摩西。”男人大笑，用绿眼睛盯着他，“你无法拒绝我。”

“我十分确定我可以。”提姆咬着下嘴唇，迪克跟他说过这会让他看起来该死的可爱，但提姆还是忍不住这么做，“你敢碰我我就把你那该死的脑袋削下来。”

“提摩西，虚张声势并无必要。但如果你终于决定开始杀戮，我有很多俘虏供你取乐。”

“恶，拉斯，你在想什么。我的意思是我会把你锁在地牢里，然后在你面前跳艳舞，让你因为鸡巴过硬而死——这不算杀人，应该不算吧？B？B？你没事吧？你的脸看起来好红。”

“B！阻止他继续说话！”夜翼崩溃大叫，“把他敲晕！用蝙蝠镖！用凝胶炸弹！随便什么都行！”

“噢，侦探，你总是让我性趣高涨，生气时亦是如此。”拉斯弯腰给了提姆一个色情至极的湿吻。夜翼伸手想捂住达米安的眼睛，但被后者拍开了。

“你会得到更适合的衣服，我也会得到你。”

“不要深V领。”提姆嘟囔。

“当然。”

“不要斗篷。”

拉斯挑了挑眉毛：“可以。”

“也不要丁字裤。”

“提摩西。”

“好吧，恶魔之首。”提姆抱住男人的头粗鲁地啃了一口对方的嘴唇，“真邪恶。你要带我去哪？”

“提姆。”

“噢，噢，差点忘了。”提姆嘟嘟囔囔地从拉斯的怀里退开，一位忍者立刻给他端来了椅子和零度可乐。提姆拍拍自己弄皱的制服心满意足地坐下：“拉斯，这是我的家人；我相信你已经认识他们了，虽然他们不杀人但我觉得他们现在可能会破例揍死你。”

”侦探，“拉斯脱下斗篷，”小瞧我可不是你的优点。“

提姆耸耸肩，想开口再说些什么，但布鲁斯已经扔出了烟雾弹，红头罩举起枪一阵乱射，夜翼激活带电的卡里棍冲进烟雾，布鲁斯和达米安一起拽紧了蝙蝠镖紧跟其后。

混乱之中——

“恶，达米安，你在干什么！见鬼！起来！把戒指收起来！我在和你外公约会！”

fin.


End file.
